


023. - Lovers - Wherever This Goes

by Arok88



Series: The 100 [10]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arok88/pseuds/Arok88
Summary: "Ugh" Kevin managed to grunt out as he was slammed up against the wall in his bedroom. Before he could even make a sound he felt Nick's body press up against him so close it was unidentifiable where one began and the other one ended**Note - This is an AU story.  Direct sequel to 025. Strangers - You Found Me**
Relationships: Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson
Series: The 100 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092305
Kudos: 7





	023. - Lovers - Wherever This Goes

"Ugh" Kevin managed to grunt out as he was slammed up against the wall in his bedroom. Before he could even make a sound he felt Nick's body press up against him so close it was unidentifiable where one began and the other one ended. He hadn't felt this way in so long he was quickly losing control. He wanted to make this last. He wanted to be able to remember every moment and detail clearly, but it was all blurring together in his mind. The pleasure overwriting everything else. He found he couldn't focus on anything except the incredibly hot blonde who was trying to undo his belt. Nick's fingers stumbled with the buckle and Kevin reached down and slapped his hand away, opting to do it himself so they could be naked faster. 

He heard Nick's sultry chuckle he pulled back away from Kevin and tore his own shirt from his body. Once that garment was gone Nick quickly unzipped his own jeans and pushed them down over his hips, taking his boxers with them. Once he was naked Nick stepped out of the jeans, kicking them somewhere into the room while he watched Kevin finish undressing. Every inch of skin that was revealed only made him harder and he had to stop himself from reaching over and yanking the clothes off the other man himself. Kevin was going too slow. He wanted him naked and he wanted it now dammit. No one else had ever made him feel this frenzied before. One touch of Kevin's lips on his and it felt like every other kiss he'd ever had in his life was nothing, every sexual experience also nothing. Nothing else mattered except here and now and what would soon be happening between them. Nick found it difficult to remain standing as all the blood in his body rushed and pooled in his dick, making him harder than he ever could remember being before. There was something about this man, this raven haired God that made Nick want to cry out, make him cry out. Nick wouldn't be able to rest until he had the other man writhing beneath him and screaming out his name. He hoped that was exactly what Kevin wanted as well. 

Finally after seemed like hours Kevin stood before him, unclothed and sexier than Nick had originally imagined. Kevin’s work clothes hid the sculpted abs and stomach, the toned arms and thighs and Nick could feel his eyes drifting downward to focus on his ass and his long, thick cock. He felt his mouth water with lust and anticipation. He reached out gingerly and grasped Kevin’s hand in his. Their fingers interlaced and he drew the other man closer, until they were pressed rightly together. Never letting go of their locked hands, he used his other arm to take Kevin by the waist and pull him as close as possible. He groaned at the feel of their heated bodies finally connecting so perfectly together. Kevin’s breath increased and Nick knew he had to be feeling it too. He took a chance and flicked his eyes up to peer into the green orbs of the other man. Kevin’s eyes were hooded with his desire, his breathing shallow. 

“I don’t think your heart is beating as fast as mine.” Nick whispered before he brushed his lips across Kevin’s in a soft, supple kiss. Kevin moaned against his mouth and rested his hand on Nick’s hip, trying desperately to remain upright. Nick pulled back and chanced another glance, smiling when he saw Kevin’s eyes shut tightly. He pushed in again, taking Kevin’s mouth with his own and running his tongue against the soft closed lips. Kevin instinctively opened his mouth, giving Nick the opening he’d been waiting so desperately for. Sliding his tongue inside the soft wet heat of the older man’s mouth he whimpered out softly as Kevin’s tongue met his in a gentle caress. They stood like they for several moments, tongues touching and teasing as they slid against each other and chasing back and forth between them. Finally the need for air won and Kevin broke away, smiling as Nick whimpered again at the loss. It made Kevin feel on top of the world to know he could have this kind of effect on the other man. He wanted so badly to throw caution to the wind and give in to all of the feelings rushing through his mind and his body but the voice in the back of his mind reminded him what happened the last time he had been this carefree and giving with his body and heart. 

Nick could sense the change immediately. He felt Kevin tense as he pulled back and could see the walls began to go back up. Nick was determined to keep the other man here with him in this moment. They had come so far and Nick didn’t think he could live another day without knowing what it was like to be with this man. “What’s the matter baby.” he asked huskily, thinking of any way he could to keep Kevin wanting this, wanting him. 

Kevin shook his head and tried to pull away, but Nick wasn’t having it. If possible, Nick held him even tighter, squeezing his hand and pulling Kevin as close as possible. Nick tried to stifle the moan that sprung forth as their erections grazed each other but the sensation was unworldly. Never before had it ever felt this good to just rub against another person. He was convinced that if Kevin allowed this to happen, that he wouldn’t be able to handle only having him once. Nick could quickly feel himself becoming addicted to the touch, to the feel, the taste of the other man. They had barely begun and he could already tell he wanted, no, needed more, so much more. 

“I..I don’t think I can do this.” Kevin started, looking everywhere but at Nick. 

Nick felt like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on top of him. He released his grip on Kevin and stumbled backwards. Kevin looked up quickly and caught Nick around the waist before he tumbled to the floor. He gave Nick a sad smile and took his hand, dragging him over to the bed. They sat side-by-side on the side of the mattress, trying to calm their racing hearts and catch their breath. 

“Why? Was it something I did?” Nick asked softly as he turned to look at the other man. “I thought you were enjoying it as much as I was.”

Kevin felt the blush creep up, splaying across his cheeks and chest. “Oh god, Nick I was. So much, too much. I..I. It’s hard for me to explain. It has nothing to do with you, it's all me. I just don’t do this and I’m getting in my head about it.”

“What? Have sex with guys, or people you just met?” Nick questioned, reaching out again for one of Kevin’s hands and cheering inwardly when Kevin let him take it and even went as far as lacing their fingers together. 

“All of it. We just met, that’s part of it. I’m gay, like 100% gay so it’s not that. I..I don’t really want to get into all of it. I’m so sorry I led you on and put you in this position. I know you must think I am some kind of prudish freak.” Kevin dropped his head again, not able to look into those blue eyes anymore. He would forever hate himself for stopping this, for not being strong enough to move past the bullshit and enjoy this time they had been given. Everything inside of Kevin was demanding he swallow his pride and beg Nick to take him, right here, right now and to hell with everything else. But Kevin was Mr. Responsible after all, he couldn’t let go that easily, not anymore. 

Nick watched the conflicting emotions play out on Kevin’s face. He heard the words he said, but knew whatever Kevin wasn’t saying was what really mattered. He was holding back, unable to tell Nick what was really going on. That shouldn’t be a surprise, they had just met that afternoon, but Nick was finding it hard to let the topic go. Hell, they were both naked, sitting on Kevin’s bed and Nick wanted nothing more than to softly press the other man down on the mattress and cover him with his own body, taking and giving him more pleasure than he’d ever felt before. Nick was finding the idea of doing anything else to be too hard to fathom. He’d never felt this way about someone else, especially not someone he’d only known for mere hours. Any other bed partner who had stopped him would have found themselves in a cab home. 

Why was Kevin so different? 

He knew he should leave, call for a cab himself and let Kevin get back to his life. But the thought of walking away, never seeing this man again sent him into an internal panic he’d never imagined. He couldn’t just get up and walk away. Some unknown forces were keeping him pinned on this bed and made him want to keep pressing until he got an honest answer from the other man. He took a chance and glanced up and down the length of him. Kevin was still hard, as was he. Honestly how could he not be with Kevin sitting so close Nick could feel the heat from his body, feast his eyes on the gorgeous flesh of the other man. He wanted to lick and suck every exposed inch. He knew though if there was any hope at all of getting to move forward, he had to get Kevin to talk to him. 

Slowly, he reached out and lifted Kevin’s chin with his fingertips, making the other man look up at him. “Talk to me. I’m not going anywhere. Whatever it is that’s bothering you, let’s talk about it. I’ll be honest with you, you are making me feel things I’ve never felt before and I’m not just saying that to get in your pants. Yes, I want you so badly I can hardly see straight at the moment, but it’s more than that. I feel this insane connection to you, I have since the moment we met today. Do you feel it too?” Nick asked hopefully. 

Kevin closed his eyes and nodded, small tears slipping out from the closed lids. "I feel it. I felt it from the moment you stepped into my office." Kevin whispered, still keeping his eyes closed tight.

Nick began to rub his thumb along the back of Kevin's hand. Slow, small circles that Nick hoped would bring him some solace. He saw Kevin's torso begin to sag and knew their current positions did nothing to promote a lengthy discussion. Taking charge he released Kevin's hand and moved to the top of the bed, settling in against the headboard. Kevin watched him, enthralled by this sexy, naked man making himself at home in his bed. He bit back a moan at the visual of Nick spread out on his mattress. He felt the tug again to throw himself in Nick’s arms and allow him to do with him what he wanted. He wanted so much to know how it would feel to be with the other man. He was so mad at himself for allowing this nonsense, this feeling of complete terror to continue to control him. 

Nick smiled at him and spread his legs, patting the space he'd created in between them. Kevin hesitated for a moment before crawling closer to Nick and settling in between his thighs. Nick wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and pulled him up and closer until Kevin's back was laying against his chest and his head nestled against Nick's shoulder. Even though he was still hard, Nick willed his erection to behave as he held the other man close against him. 

Kevin sighed in contentment. Somehow, in this position he felt more at ease. Not having to look in Nick's eyes when he told his sordid story took some of the pressure off of him and he felt himself relax and start to believe he could actually get the story out. Why Nick was interested in hearing it however, was something else entirely. He couldn’t understand why this world renowned celebrity could be lying here in his bed naked and wanting to hear his reasonings for abstinence. It just didn’t make sense to him. He was shaken from his thoughts as he felt Nick lean in and drop a kiss against his cheek. 

\--  
Because it feels like  
I've been here forever  
Afraid to be my father  
And afraid to leave him to  
\--

“Talk to me.” he said softly, nuzzling the soft skin of Kevin’s cheek against his own. 

“When you asked me earlier, if I was close to my parents…” Kevin began, feeling himself sink down further into Nick’s arms. “We haven’t talked since the day they found me in bed with their best friend’s son. His name was Ryan. He was a couple of years younger than I was and was my first real relationship. We’d been dating for almost a year, completely in secret. I hadn’t come out to my parents and he was absolutely terrified of telling his. I respected his decision, but I was getting to a place where I was tired of hiding all the time. It was exhausting. We were constantly sneaking around and it got to be too much. We were adults. It shouldn’t have mattered who we were fucking. In hindsight, I should have taken more time to listen to his reasonings.”

Kevin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt safe here lying in Nick’s arms. He knew he shouldn’t, again, they were virtual strangers, but for some reason that no longer mattered. He couldn’t believe they were laying here together, completely naked in his bed and talking about something Kevin had buried deep within him for so long he never thought it would ever break free. What he said had been true. He had felt a very strong connection to Nick since he’d stepped into his life today. A connection he didn’t want to turn loose of. But what kind of relationship could they really have? Nick was a celebrity, and he, well, he was nothing. 

Kevin shook his head. He was getting way ahead of himself. Nick was only interested in sleeping with him, hell it was only a crazy coincidence that they were even here in this moment together. In the morning he would be gone and Kevin would go right back to leading his boring life without these urges and everything would go back to normal. 

Nick held him closer, if that was even possible. It was impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began. Nothing had ever felt so right to Kevin in his life. What was going on with him? How had this man appeared out of nowhere and began tearing down every wall he’d ever built up around himself, his heart? Kevin twisted in Nick’s arm enough to where he could gaze up into his beautiful, angelic face. “Why does any of this matter? You’re going to be gone in the morning. I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you needed me to be.” he said softly before breaking their eye contact and focusing back on the sheets in front of him. 

\--  
Finally found our way out  
On the road to someplace  
Some place that we don't know.  
But its alright, keep on driving all night  
Straight on through til morning  
I don't know which way to go  
\--  
“How do you know what I need?” Nick asked gently. He hadn’t lessened his hold on the other man and had no intention of doing so. 

Kevin shrugged. “You’ve had a long day and an even longer night. After the accident I’m sure the last thing you wanted was to end up here listening to me complain with a case of blue balls.”

Nick chuckled at that one. This man, this raven haired, gorgeous man was completely unaware of the effect he had on people, but most of all on Nick. He couldn’t get enough. If he spent every day with this man, it still wouldn’t be enough. “I won’t deny that one, you’re sexy ass has had me hard since this afternoon. But it’s more than that. I feel like I can be myself around you. In my world, that’s worth everything. You don’t want anything from me, you’re not looking to see what I can do for you. It’s refreshing. Hell you could have left me on the side of the road, but you didn’t because that’s the kind of person you are. You care about people, you take care of people. Who takes care of you baby?”

Kevin felt the tears prick the corner of his eyes. “I do.” he said so quietly Nick wasn’t even sure he’d spoken. 

“Let me take care of you.’ Nick whispered as he brushed his lips across the side of Kevin’s face in a soft, chaste kiss. 

Kevin felt himself shudder at the touch. He was starting to grow hard again. Nick’s touches, kisses and the soft spoken words were affecting him more than he ever thought possible. He opened his mouth to speak but instead he moaned as Nick’s next stop was his mouth, taking it, possessing it as he went. Nick thrust his tongue inside, stroking and claiming him as his own. Kevin’s head was spinning, but managed to kiss back, wanting Nick to understand how much his simple touches were affecting him. After several moments of soft kisses, Nick pulled away and laid his head against Kevin’s. 

“Tell me the rest of the story.” he whispered as he began to softly rub circles against Kevin’s sculpted abdomen. 

Kevin took several shallow breaths as he tried to regain control. When he felt ready to continue he turned away from Nick and stared at a spot on the wall. “We were at my house. I was hosting a dinner party for my parents, his parents, a few other friends and some other people. We hadn’t seen each other in almost two weeks and we got caught up in our reunion and I let the time get away from me. It was completely my fault. I am usually extremely responsible, to the point where I’ve been teased about it for my whole life. But that day, I just let it all go. I had missed him, I wanted him so much that everything else just seemed to evaporate from my mind. I lost control and in the end, I lost everything.”

He stopped again as the tears began sliding down his pale cheeks. He’d never told anyone this story before. Reliving the details of that day was hard enough inside his own mind, but voicing them aloud and them hearing someone’s reaction to them was almost more than he could handle. Nick’s ministrations against his skin increased and he felt Nick sliding his hands up further, brushing and fingering his nipples as he went before sliding back down to his belly button, all the while continuing to rub those soft, slow circles that made Kevin’s cock twitch every time the hand descended down his torso. He desperately wanted Nick’s hand to keep going, not stopping until it reached the hardening mass between his legs. But now wasn’t the time for that. He was determined to finish the story, for once he wanted to get it all out there. Maybe then the ghosts of that day would dissipate and he could finally begin to heal from it all. 

Nick watched the emotions play out on the other man’s face and knew whatever Kevin had to say next would be the crux of the problem. He could feel the tension in Kevin’s shoulders and wanted to do anything and everything he could to take away this man’s pain. He’d never in his life been so concerned with another person’s thoughts or feelings. He was selfish and self centered to a fault, something anyone who knew him would confess to. But something about the man in his arms made him want to be a better person. Kevin made him want to try harder, achieve more. He wanted to make Kevin happy, feel safe and loved. He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from blurting it all out. He knew enough to know that he would spook the other man. Hell, he was terrifying himself. It wasn’t normal to have these kinds of thoughts about someone this soon after meeting them, but the more Kevin talked and the closer Nick held him, the more he never wanted to let him go.

A few moments later, Kevin continued. “We were in the living room. He had me pinned on the couch and we were...going at it pretty hot and heavy. I was so caught up in everything happening I didn’t hear the door opening. My parents had their own sets of keys and we were pretty open with most things, so they just walked in through the front door. I didn’t even realize they were there until I heard my mom scream. I swear sometimes I still hear her shrill scream in my nightmares.” Kevin closed his eyes forcefully and covered his face with his hands. 

Nick watched the pain and anguish cover his face and unsure of what to do to help ease it. Kevin shook against him as the tears came harder. Nick stopped his movements and pulled Kevin to him, squeezing the other man as close to his own body as possible. He used his thighs to press into Kevin’s own giving him a full body hug as he tried hard to make sure Kevin knew and could feel him right here for him. 

“They started screaming. Both of them. He jumped off of me and immediately started trying to explain. He said lots of things I’d rather not relive. He begged them not to tell his parents, said I was a mistake, that the whole thing was a mistake. He wouldn’t even look at me. He grabbed his clothes and fled before I could even say two words to him. I sat there butt ass naked on my couch with my parents standing over me and I couldn’t even gather the strength to find my clothes. I just sat there and let them yell and scream at me. They called me so many ugly things, horrible things that parents should never say to their child. They told me that I was dead to them, that I was no longer their son. They told me they never wanted to see me again. I still just sat there, staring at the floor. They left, slamming the door so hard as they went that several things fell off the living room walls. Once I was completely alone I broke down. I cried for hours. Somehow I managed to pick myself up off the floor and took a shower. When that was done I packed everything that was important in my truck and then I called the landlord and told him I was leaving and he could sell or destroy whatever was left. I paid to break my lease, called my boss and told him I quit and I got in my truck and drove away. Three days later, I somehow ended up in Louisville and found this place. It was rent to own at the time and I had just enough to cover the first and last months rent to give me a place to stay. I spent the next week looking for work before I stumbled into Feed Louisville. The rest is pretty much history.” he shifted, his butt growing numb from his position. 

Nick leaned down and kissed his forehead. ‘I’m so sorry baby. Thank you for telling me, I know it wasn’t easy. Have you talked to your parents since?”

Kevin shook his head. “No. Never. I changed my phone number and I completely cut off contact with everyone. It’s like a past life that I will never go back to. I’ve made a couple of friends here. My life is literally my work, it’s everything to me. That place saved my life when I was drowning in grief and sadness. Those kids are a constant reminder to me that it could be worse, and I have a duty to make sure it never gets worse for them then they are currently dealing with. I try so hard to make things better. I have to be honest with you, I’ve never been intimate with anyone since that night. Never even had the desire to be. In my mind, my homosexuality was what lost me everything, not only did I lose the person I though loved me, but I lost everything else that mattered in my life as well. So then when you walked in today, you literally took my breath away. Suddenly all these feelings that I had suppressed for so many years came screaming to the surface and I had no idea how to handle any of them. I haven’t felt this way in so long, I didn’t even think it was possible anymore.”

They were both quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. Kevin felt exhausted from his confession and was scared to see the pitying look that had to be on Nick’s face. He wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

“Maybe you were just waiting for me.” Nick said softly. 

Kevin blinked a couple of times. What had he said? He twisted slightly again so he could look up at him. “What?”

Nick gave him a soft, shy smile. “I said, maybe, you were just waiting for me.”

Kevin stared deeply into those soft blue eyes and felt a sudden rush of emotion. There was no pity on Nick’s face. There was a twinkle in his eyes, a dark desire he was sure was mirrored in his own, and something else Kevin couldn’t identify. He didn’t have a chance to dissect it further before he felt Nick lean down and capture his lips in an earth shattering kiss. Kevin felt his body immediately respond, faster this time and he grew harder still. He could feel Nick’s own hardness poking into his back and he shifted just enough to rub his lower back against him. He swallowed Nick’s moan with his kiss as he opened his mouth and allowed Nick’s tongue inside. They lazily kissed each other, tongues lapping and tasting before they both broke away breathless. 

The breath caught in Kevin's throat as he felt Nick's hand sliding down his abdomen again. Only this time, it didn't stop at his belly button. Nick's hand kept venturing lower until it was wrapped firmly around Kevin's erection. He pumped it slowly, getting a feel for it in his hand as he leaned down and took Kevin’s mouth again in a kiss. Nick continued to stoke Kevin as their tongues made love to each other, softly at first and as Nick's movements began to speed up on Kevin's dick, their kisses increased as well. 

Nick was determined to take all of Kevin's bad memories related to intimacy and make them whole again. First things first was getting Kevin to come, now. In Nick's mind, if he could get Kevin to submit to him just this little bit, he would be much more relaxed to take things further. And if the throbbing cock in his hand was any indication, Kevin was interested in that as well. They broke their lip lock long enough to breathe air, Nick resting his forehead against Kevin's once again. Kevin was gasping for air and moaning out as Nick continued to work his hand up and down his shaft, never once breaking his stride. Kevin moaned in pleasure that he had long since denied himself, convinced he would never feel it again. Nothing would ever feel as good as it felt to give himself over to Nick. He was losing control and could feel his orgasm creeping up on him fast. He tried to call out, to let Nick know, but the moment he looked up into Nick's eyes every ounce of self control he had left evaporated and he came hard and fast. Thick streams of liquid coated Nick's hand and Kevin's stomach as he came but still Nick kept pumping him, prolonging his orgasm as long as he could. When he felt Kevin go limp against him he released his hold and wiped his hand in the sheets beside him before pulling Kevin further into his arms. 

They stayed like that for quite awhile. Kevin breathing hard from the earth shattering experience he'd never anticipated and Nick lost in his own thoughts of life and the other man. He ached, physically ached for the pain and anguish the other man had gone through. He knew it had been difficult for Kevin to tell him the story and was deeply touched that the other man trusted him enough to explain. In a strange way, he understood why Kevin had closed himself off from everyone and everything, including sex. He applauded him for his restraint. Nick knew it would be almost physically impossible for himself to go so many years without it. Not that he was a slut by any means. The media played up his escapades far greater than what they were. Sure he had his fair share of women and men, but none of them had ever come close to breaking down his barriers the way Kevin had, and Kevin hadn't even been trying to, didn't even realize how open Nick was to him at this very moment. 

None of this was normal for Nick. He didn't hold other people, he didn't listen to stories or give people a shoulder to cry on. And he sure as hell never worried about giving someone else pleasure over getting his own. But somehow, with Kevin it was all different. If he didn't come at all tonight he knew he would be just fine. He would consider himself lucky even that he got to spend this time with the other man. 

He was still lost in his thoughts when he felt Kevin's touch. Softly at first as Kevin reached up and traced the side of Nick's face with one long finger. Nick blinked a couple of times and smiled down at him. "Thank you," Kevin whispered softly. 

"I should be thanking you," Nick said gently. "I know telling me all of that wasn't easy for you. Thank you for sharing it with me. I'm sorry those things happened to you. I'm sorry your parents are giant fucking assholes and can't see what a wonderful, generous man you are. But I can't help but be a little bit thankful because if none of those things had happened, we would have never met and right now I can't think of anything that I want more than to spend the night showing you how special you really are. Will you let me?"

Kevin felt the tears return, but was determined to turn the page and start a new chapter now. He wasn't going to let his past continue to influence his future. He closed his eyes briefly, a silent prayer that no matter where this went in the morning, that tonight he would be able to let everything else go and enjoy himself with this beautiful blonde man who was begging to make him feel. He nodded, looking up at Nick he smiled. "Please." he whispered. 

It was all the permission Nick needed. He shifted his weight to get out from underneath the other man, laying him down gently in the space opened up by Nick's absence. Kevin pushed himself back towards the top of the bed and spread out in front of him. Nick sat back in his heels and surveyed the man in front of him. He wasn't sure where to start. He wanted this to be good, special for Kevin, but he'd been in a perpetual state of arousal all day and his own dick was crying out for relief. Still though, he knew he couldn't rush this, give Kevin too much too fast. He also knew, that Kevin deserved to feel like this was more than just some mindless fuck or a one night stand. It didn't make any difference what tomorrow brought, Nick knew he would never get enough. 

Kevin flushed under the intense stare of the younger man. He knew he was ordinary, boring even, but the way Nick's eyes kept sliding up and down his body made him feel like he was the most desirable person in the world. Kevin decided he really loved that feeling. His body wasn't anything like it had been or even how Kevin wanted it. But long nights spent at the office left little to no time for personal fitness and he knew that it showed. He only hoped Nick could overlook all of his flaws. 

"You are absolutely gorgeous." Nick breathed out, not even sure where to look. Every inch of skin was beautiful, worthy of being worshiped, licked and sucked.

The flush on Kevin's features grew deeper and he squirmed under the lingering gaze.  
"So are you," he breathed out, unsure how to take the compliment. 

Nick shook his head. "Most of my looks are manufactured, hours of styling and make up, but you, you have this natural beauty that's not only on the outside but it's on the inside and it radiates out of you baby. You are truly a sight to behold." 

Kevin didn't know what to stay. It didn't matter because seconds later Nick made his first move and leaned down and brushed their lips together, effectively silencing any other though Kevin might have had. When they broke away he tried hard to stay focused but Nick jumped around so quickly, licking and sucking everywhere that Kevin found it hard to concentrate. Before long, Nick had moved from his neck to his chest and then past his belly button. Everywhere his lips landed he would lick and bite and then lap at the skin again with his tongue before moving on to another spot. Kevin was becoming delirious as he bucked and wiggled underneath the blonde. 

Nick just smiled against his skin and kept up the delicious torture as he moved futher and further down Kevin's body. Hovering just above Kevin's cock he chanced a glance at the older man and was pleased to see his head tossed back in pleasure. It gave Nick a warm feeling inside to know that he had done that to him. Before Kevin could make a move, Nick plunged Kevin’s cock deep into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. He felt Kevin's hips come up off the mattress and had to push them back down to keep from choking. This was something else Nick didn't do. He was never the one to give head, it was always given to him. But again with Kevin, everything was different. The thought of tasting him had been driving him crazy and so he had just done it, without any further thought to it. Admittedly he had no idea what he was doing, but just continued to do what he thought would feel good if he was on the receiving end. Kevin's moans and wiggles spurred him on and he decided he must not be doing too badly of a job. He continued to bob up and down Kevin's erection taking great pleasure himself in watching his reaction. Kevin's face was still flushed and he tossed his head from side to side in the pillow as he tried hard not to thrust his hips up and drive his cock further into the hot wet heat of Nick's mouth. 

Nick smiled and let Kevin fall from his mouth softly. Kevin was breathing hard and opened one eye to figure out what was happening. Nick's smile widened and he leaned forward and kissed Kevin again, hard and forceful before pulling away. "I'm going to take care of you now baby." Nick said softly, his breath caressing Kevin's face. "I'm going to love you like you deserve. Like you've always deserved. Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for letting me be the one to love you." 

Nick brushed his lips against Kevin's softly, drowning out his moans from the words Nick spoke. He wasted no time in his plan. He kissed each of Kevin's eyelids, his forehead and then cheeks before moving to his neck. He licked and bit the older man playfully, but hard enough to leave a mark come morning. Nick smiled, wondering exactly how long it had been since Kevin had been marked this way. He hoped he would see it tomorrow and remember exactly the way Nick made him feel tonight. 

As much as he wanted to go slow and methodical, loving every inch of this man, several times over, he knew they both needed release. Kevin was already hard again and his erection, much like Nick's, was straining between them. Hopefully there would be more time for playing and exploring later. He hoped that after this Kevin wouldn't shut himself down again. He moved lower still, tracing the same path with his tongue that his hands had been traveling all evening. When he reached Kevin's cock again he playfully licked the tip, delighting in the moan and bucking of his hips that Kevin gave. Playtime was over and Nick wasn't sure how long he would last. 

"Do you have…" Nick started but before he could get the words out Kevin was pointing towards the nightstand. 

Nick smiled, taking this eagerness as a good sign. He leaned over and opened the drawer, finding the condoms and lube he needed. Sitting back on his heels again he quickly opened the bottle and squirted some out in his hand. Rubbing them together to warm it some he used one hand to wrap around Kevin's shaft again while the other dropped lower to tease and rub at his pucker. If it had been as long as Kevin had insinuated, then he would need adequate stretching before they began. The last thing he wanted to do was to tear him apart. Using his gentle strokes to distract him, Nick began to slowly insert his finger inside. He kept his eyes trained on Kevin's face, ready to stop the moment he thought he was causing the older man any kind of pain. Instead, Kevin seemed to take it easily. Nick began moving his finger in and out in time with the motions of his hands and bit back a moan as he felt Kevin begin to push back against his finger. Knowing he would never make it inside if they didn't speed things up, Nick decided to try another. He pulled his finger out and rubbed them together, trying to spread more lube one handed so he didn't have to stop touching Kevin with the other. Once he felt he was coated enough, he gently pushed back against the resistaning ring and watched as two fingers slipped deep inside. The sight was breathtaking and Nick found it hard to tear his eyes away to make sure Kevin was okay. He had never gone this slow with a partner before. The intimacy of the entire evening was more than he was used to, but was quickly growing addicted. He pushed in and out, stretching and scissoring his fingers to make it less painful for the real thing. 

"Please," Kevin grounded out, eyes still shut tight. 

"Please what baby? Do you want me to stop?" Nick asked gently, his heart dropping. 

Kevin shook his head. "Just your fingers. Stop that. I need you, I want just you." Kevin finally opened his eyes and Nick was floored at the depths of green that stared back at him. He nodded slowly and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the condom and more lube and prepared himself. When he was done he took another glance at the older man and smiled as he observed Kevin's flushed face, dark eyes and his bitten lip. 

"You ready baby?" Nick asked softly. "If it's too much and you want me to stop, just say the word okay?"

Kevin nodded and closed his eyes again. Nick lined himself up and then leaned down to capture Kevin's lips with his own as he pushed inside. The groan that echoed off the walls was so loud Nick had no idea if it had come from him or Kevin but he didn't care. As he sank further inside he felt his breath escaping him. Nothing had ever felt this way before. Nothing. Everything about this moment, about Kevin felt right. He tried to keep things slow. They kissed gently, lovingly as Nick pulled slowly in and out, stroking Kevin from the inside. 

"Oh god." Kevin moaned, trying desperately to open his eyes but failing to keep them open. 

"You feel so good baby, so perfect." Nick grunted out as he switched the angle of his hips so he could hit Kevin's prostate. 

At the first tap, Kevin's body shook and he jutted up off the bed. Nick's long frame kept him in place and he started to place soft butterfly kisses along Kevin’s jaw and neck as he moved above him. 

"It's never felt like this. I don't understand what you are doing to me." Kevin said, his words coming in short shallow bursts as he climbed closer and closer to his release.

"I feel the same way baby. You've flipped my whole world upside down." 

Short loving words were exchanged as they pushed themselves and each other closer. Nick felt the familiar pull and knew it wouldn't be long now. He reached down between them and grasped Kevin's length in his hand again.

"Come with me baby. Let go." he chanted as he continued to stroke him. 

"Ugh," was all Kevin could manage as his hips continued to rise and buck against Nick and in an instant he was falling. He felt himself let go, completely giving himself over to Nick in a way he never thought would be possible again. He came long and hard, covering their joined bodies with the proof of their intimacy. Kevin's orgasm triggered Nick's and he let go deep inside of Kevin, panting and screaming his name. 

It took several long moments before Nick was able to feel his legs enough to move off of him, dropping down on the mattress beside him. Kevin remained on his back, eyes still squeezed tight and his chest heaving. After a moment he managed to open his eyes and turn slightly to stare at the blonde. "Thank you." he said gently. 

Nick was still struggling to breath and let out a laugh that sounded more like a choked snort. "What in the world are you thanking me for? Are you always this polite?" 

Kevin chuckled and blushed again. He felt like he was in a permanent rosy fashion whenever Nick was around. "Thank you for listening, for putting up with me. But most of all thank you for pushing me to do this, it was…incredible." 

Nick stared at him and then let loose a smile. "It was incredible. Better than I could have ever hoped for." 

They settled back in the sheets, both lost again in their own thoughts. There were so many things Nick wanted to say, but knew that now wasn't the right time. Fuck, they had just met and already his mind was racing with ways he could keep him, keep this closeness and this feeling of being perfectly content with another person. He thought that after sleeping together, the urge would subside, the need for the other man wouldn't be so strong. He was so very wrong. He ached to touch him again and they had just finished. He could stretch his arms at any point and have Kevin in his arms. What was wrong with him? One thing was for sure, he didn't think he could leave this bed tonight and not from exhaustion. Something else was pulling him, anchoring him to this place, this man. 

Nick turned to Kevin, smiling when he saw the other man looking back at him too. "Can I stay here tonight? Hold you?" he asked, almost shyly. 

The smile that broke out across Kevin's face was bright enough to light all of Louisville itself. Nick had never seen anything more beautiful. "Yes, please." 

Nick smiled and turned to his side, pulling Kevin tightly against him. He dropped a kiss on Kevin's forehead and settled back into the pillows. Kevin drifted off within minutes. As tired as Nick was, he continued to bite back his yawns as he watched the other man sleep. He hoped come morning he would be able to make better use of his brain long enough to figure out these feelings that were coursing through him. 

Wherever This goes  
No matter how far  
Baby you are the song that's written on my heart  
Wherever we stand  
Wherever we fall  
Won't matter at all because I will be forever yours  
From this moment until the day the curtains close  
Wherever this goes.


End file.
